Trials of Life
by Sky Alcris
Summary: Hius a human mage. Has been banished from his village. Now he travels to find a place to live, and seek revenge on his old village. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Caution: Will be gory
1. Village of Dreams

TRIALS OF LIFE Chapter 1 

Hius held out his hand and shot a lightning bolt straight at his master. His master deflected the bolt and sent a fireball his way. Hius used magic to jump higher than normal and stuck to the ceiling and sent two fireballs at the master this time. He started falling from the ceiling, twisted in the air, and shot a bolt of lighting at the master again. The master deflected the fireballs but got nailed in the stomach by the lightning sending a shock through him. Then both Hius and the Master held out their hands. Two bright green balls forming in their hands, Hius was the first to fire gaining the advantage. He rolled to the right then jumped in the air to avoid the masters just fired blast. Hius hit the master with his blast and the master flew backwards. The master falls to his knees and puts his hands up. Hius walked over slowly to him and placed his hand on his head. He was sucking out the knowledge of this old mage, along with the rest of his life. Once his work was done he stepped outside. Guards were standing out in the middle of the courtyard. They were prepared to die to protect the people.. "Useless fools" he whispered to himself. He held out a hand, a fireball beginning to form in his palm continuously growing bigger and bigger. He shot the ball and then…

Hius shot up out of his slumber. He was rubbing his head, further ruffling his long brown hair. His eyes gleamed a weird purple color in the moonlight. His eyes were purple, a very weird color. He stood up and put on a tunic. He grabbed his staff and decided he would take a walk to his master and tell him about this dream. Hius stepped out of his door, still barefoot and then turned to shut the door. It was cold out so he would walk fast to the masters' dojo.

"I see.. so you had a dream of you going berserk and killing everyone in the town?" Hius had just got done telling the Master the dream he had. "Yes master.." Hius replied. The master then turned to him and didn't speak. He held a hand to Hius's head and Hius felt a shock enter his body, knocking him unconscious. "I'm sorry pupil.. but you must be……" his words faded as his hearing blanked out. _Must be what!?!?!_ He shouted in his mind. Everything then faded to black and he was dragged away.

**-Two Days later-**

Hius awoke in the forest filled with snow. He tried to move but he was very cold and unable to move too much. He eventually warmed up and stood to look at his surroundings. He found a note posted to a tree near by, along with his staff and a bow with a quiver and arrows. The note read.. **Dear Hius, I'm sorry to inform you of this but you were a trouble to out town. Your dream showed you killing us all off which would have destroyed a large population of the human race on this side of the continent. Your eyes shine purple because of your destiny actually. You'll find out more about your destiny later. Anyways, good luck surviving! From: the Master.** _Thanks a bunch master.. leave me out in the wilderness with just about nothing. So much from helping me with the problem, instead you throw me out into the harsh world._ Hius picked up the bow and quiver filled with arrows and placed them on his back. His held his staff in his right hand a made his way towards the rising sun. **_Let the fun begin._** Said some voice in his head. _Great now I'm hearing things inside my head!_ Hius thought. He began the long trek to the town of Westfort.


	2. Westfort

**TRIALS OF LIFE**

Chapter 2:

Hius continued walking towards Westfort all through the night. He had made a large amount of progress in his travels and eventually, fatigue got to him and he fainted. Falling face first into the snow, he was cold and tired, then he lost consciousness all over again. Two hours later, Hius awoke again but in completely different surroundings. He was lying in a very comfortable bed with a fireplace burning beside him. He sat up to look at his surroundings, and then stood up and began to walk out of the house. One step outside proved to him that this place was Westfort. The city walls towered high enough to see across most of the landscape below. The church to his left was also used for military purposes, incase of an invasion. Hius then wondered who had walked out in the middle of the snow, and brought him here. "Thanks whoever you were." He said to himself. He still had all his armor and weapons, and his pouch. He started to walk around the town for himself. He eventually found the inn, where he would later rent a room for the night.

Hius was standing outside of the city walls practicing his magic. He had been casting spells for over two hours now. Practicing and practicing, getting better and better each time. He eventually tired out so much that he walked back inside of the city walls and headed for the inn. By the time he had gotten there, the inn was full of drunks, gamblers and just people spreading the news. Hius, ordered a few too many drinks and was eventually walking all around the bar looking at the games going on, listening to the news and just talking randomly. He sat down with some of the gamblers, swaying as he sat. They asked if he wanted to join, he shook his head yes and they explained the game to him. It was dice. Where you try to roll two dice and make it equal to seven. Hius laughed. He placed in ten gold, making the amount in the middle at least 200 now. He rolled the dice and with his mind pictured a five and a two. He rolled and BOOM! Five and two landed on the dice. Some cheered, most groaned. Hius then pocketed the gold into this pouch and walked away. "You all are a bunsch of losherrrssh.." he said slurring his words. The people at the table all stood up with fists ready. "You ready to back those words up!?" one of the bigger ones said to him. "Bring it on losherr…" he said putting his weapons down and holding up his fists, still swaying drunkenly. The bigger man attacked first. Without thinking Hius ducked and punched the man in the gut. _Wow how'd that happen?** Don't worry about it.. let me help you!**_ The other voice in his said. Hius thought to deny the voice but it took over anyways. He stopped swaying, the affects of the alcohol vanished. He stood ready to fight, and then he felt something urge his hand up and a fireball appeared in his hand. "**If you wish to end your lives then come at me!"** his voice sounding wicked. Everyone in the bar was staring at him. The group of people ready to fight him sat back down and quickly turned away. "**That's what I thought..**" he said.

The feeling in him disappeared but none of the affects of anything earlier came back. Since he was a mage he could naturally see auras of people, when he saw his, he could see it had turned a gray/red color. _Great now I'm somewhat evil.._ He walked over to the innkeeper and asked for a room for the night. The innkeeper said twenty gold for a commoners room, and Hius paid. He ran upstairs and took his armor off, and his weapons and then put on common clothes. He went to bed not knowing what tomorrow could possibly hold in store for him after what happened downstairs.


	3. The Women who Saved him Subchapter

**Alright. My friend actualy helped me with this one I hope ya'll like it. It sounded really good to me! I might have her do some more subchapters for me. Please R&R!****  
**

* * *

**Subchapter: For Chapter 2.**

Her fresh berries fell, along with the rest of her body. She didn't have the best balance, coming from her father, of course. As she tumbled head first into the once fluffy snow, she noticed a log lying on the ground.  
"Ouch…" She whined, picking herself up, then her basket. Placing the bright berries in her basket one by one wasn't so easy. Her legs protested in slight pain from the fall, her arms agreeing with them as well. Her plan to kick the log in revenge came to a sudden stop. Lying on the snow behind her was a man, obviously unconscious. Lia panicked, looking at her surroundings. Nobody. She sighed, but turned again to the body on the ground behind her. Did she knock him out? Anguish swept over her smooth face, her eyes narrowing on the body. She reached her long pale hand towards the man; afraid he might awake at that moment. Pushing him onto his back, she looked at him. He had smooth skin, too. Her eyes swept over his body, examining him. He was fairly muscular, yet lean and elegant. Looking down at the ground, she thought about what she could do.

Her mind made up, she hurried to her father, for his assistance with bringing him to their house to rest, at least until he recovered. A few moments later, she returned to the man, her father close behind her. He towered over the figure, and pulled the man's hair back. He was an elf. Not much surprise swept through her as much as fear. Fear of what? She didn't know, but an elf with weapons alone couldn't be too good, could it? Before she could notice it, her father had picked him up and was carrying him towards their home, already ten yards away. Lia rushed picking her basket up, with a few berries, not wanting to go home empty-handed.

Once they were home her father instructed her to warm water for a bath. Her father's expression was relaxed, calm. Lia, on another hand was in shock. A bath? She had to give him a bath? Her father must have made a mistake. She had never seen a man unclothed. But she did as he asked, not wanting to disobey his orders. She told herself not to come up with any conclusions yet. After she patiently waited for a tub of water to warm, she grabbed a sponge and brought it upstairs to where the men where. She knocked on the door twice, not sure if she should come in.

"Come in Lia." Her father had taken off his weapons, placing them on a small table next to the bed where the men rested. "I'm sure this is too much to ask of you, dear child, but please bathe him while I gather wood for this fire." Pointing at the empty fireplace, he gave her a trusting look, which she returned by putting a shaken hand on his shoulder. He left, leaving her with this stranger.

She began, taking his clothes off gingerly, not wanting to expose him more than was needed. Even though it was very much awkward for her, she could only keep doing what her father had instructed. As she gently stroked the wet sponge on his back, she noticed scars on his back, surely from previous battles. His cold skin was smooth, wherever there weren't the subtle bump from scars. Lia took her bare hand and followed one scar in particular, which was pretty fresh compared to the others. Pulling her hand away, not knowing if she should do any of this. She quickly finished her duty and clothed him in her father's clean clothes, then laid him on the bed.

Lia's father returned, with wood for the man's fire. He told her she needed to go rest, which she didn't refuse, she was after all tired. He was going to go to town to see if anybody had noticed the man from anywhere.


End file.
